


The Day to Day Lives of Uni Band Girls

by Starmine



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Gay, alternative universe, im just as tired as these girls are i hope you all enjoy this, implied gay stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starmine/pseuds/Starmine
Summary: The legendary band girls of CiRCLE are now off to college. Now that everyone's grown up, how much has really changed?





	The Day to Day Lives of Uni Band Girls

My name is Sayo Hikawa, and due to some unfortunate circumstances… I’m being paired together with one too many idiots.

It’s only the second week of this semester and we’re being assigned a group presentation already? Usually, I wouldn’t mind this type of work but I’m tired… I’m so tired…

“I’M SO DAMN TIRED…!” all that stress that I’ve been burdened with these past three years has caused me to erupt… I slouched down, letting my head sink onto this table littered with notes. 

“H-Hikawa-san… Um…”

I turned my head, I felt as stiff as a rock, I felt absolutely defeated. (And I’m sure that showed on my face as well.) I looked up at the girl sitting next to me. I guess seeing her face brought me back to my senses, I found myself snapping back to my usual, diligent and well-mannered posture.

“Shirokane-san. I’m sorry you had to see that, but… Wouldn’t you agree that this group project has turned into a difficult situation?”

“But… It can’t be helped… Toyama-san said she got sick, and Kitazawa-san said she forgot…” Shirokane-san’s voice was shaking, it was like she knew those two were just slacking and avoiding us, but she wanted to give our group members the benefit of the doubt even if it meant that we were burdened with more work. Shirokane-san is a good person, but I’d say that she’s actually too good for her own good.

I sighed. It really couldn’t be helped, if we wanted good marks on this project, we’d have to carry this. No matter how stressful… I just wish those fools would at least try and pretend they were doing work. Everything sent so far in our group chat has been from Shirokane-san and I. 

Because of this, somehow I went from being in charge of the presentation to being in charge of the presentation, research, and report. Shirokane-san’s duty was originally the power point, but now she’s stuck with me doing the research and report as well.

This all wouldn’t have happened if the professor just let us pick our groupmates. I didn’t expect very much out of those two when the professor paired us up, but they really showed me. From now on, I should expect nothing from anyone...

When those two tried to do work, it was absolutely worthless. Sending plagiarized works to me, sending me links to sketchy websites with no credibility. Basically, nothing I could citate or prove was real. It was like they were trying to sabotage our grade!

It’s so frustrating working in these conditions…But, I suppose it’s not too bad. Shirokane-san was probably the best person I could have ever hoped to work with... Now that I think about it, this was the first time in a while that Shirokane-san and I have worked together like this. In high school, we worked together as part of the student council. I don’t remember very much, but I did have very fond memories with her outside of Roselia…

“Hikawa-san… Is there something wrong?” Shirokane-san was staring at me, but I guess I was kind of staring at her too… I noticed her face had gone slightly red. Maybe all of this work and staying up so late has caused her to lose sleep and get sick. I assume that because it's definitely happened to me a few times…

“No, it’s nothing. But why don’t we call it a night for now? It’s getting late and you seem tired. We still have a few days before this is due so don’t worry.”

Shirokane-san nodded, stood up, and pulled out her phone. For some reason, her face had gone deathly pale…

“Shirokane-san?”

“U-Um… Hikawa-san… Would you mind if I stay here overnight?”

“I wouldn’t mind. Did something come up? Did you miss your ride home?”

“No, it’s not that… I just feel safer being with you right now…”

I was confused, but it was something I shouldn’t persist on about. It was too late for anyone to be out right now, so I suppose I understand.

“That’s fair. I’ll clean up here, you can go on ahead and sleep in my room for the night. I don’t mind.”

“But what about you? Where will you sleep?”

“I’ll sleep…..” I could sleep with Hina for tonight, but I prefer not being kicked off the bed every so and so minutes… There’s also the couch, but I wonder if that’d give me back problems. I sighed… It seems like I won’t be able to give her a straight answer for this.

“I’ll figure it out, don’t worry about me. I don’t have spare pajamas but I do have some sweatpants you could borrow in my closet. Now, go get some rest. Good night.” I waved Shirokane-san away and started putting together all the work we’ve done. 

Shirokane-san didn’t leave the room, though. Was she waiting for something?

“Is something the matter?”

“I...I wouldn’t mind if we shared a bed” Her face burnt a brighter color. She must be getting even sicker…

“Just get some rest. I’ll pick up some medicine from the convenience store for you.”

Shirokane-san looked at me confused, and maybe a little frustrated.

“M-Medicine? Hikawa-san I think you’re misunderstanding me… I just want to sleep with you…”

“Oh? You’re not sick? Well, if you’re being so adamant about it, there’s nothing I could do. Alright, I’ll see you in my room, go on ahead.”

Shirokane-san, smiled, albeit awkwardly, her presence warmed up the apartment, and I could feel it. She walked away into my room and I continued to clean up.

As promised, as soon as I finished up organizing the papers, I went into my room to get some rest with Shirokane-san. She was already asleep when I saw her, she must’ve been so tired today… Me too… I slipped into bed and faced away from her. I felt completely at ease but I couldn’t quite keep my eyes shut. How troublesome… I turned over to Shirokane-san. This was the most vulnerable I’ve seen Shirokane-san. She was completely at peace. I wonder what she’s dreaming of…

I couldn’t explain why, but I started to feel very warm. I wanted to take the covers off, but I didn’t want to disturb Shirokane-san. And… It’s not like I was in an uncomfortable position anyway… 

“This is nice…” I thought.

“You did well today, Shirokane-san.” That was the last thing I remember thinking before falling asleep.

Epilogue: 

A few days have passed, the group managed to get a perfect score on their presentation. After class, Sayo gave Kasumi and Hagumi very firm scoldings. She made them promise to treat her and Rinko a few rounds of drinks later that night. Oh, and a picture of Sayo and Rinko sleeping together has been shared amongst the band girls. Rinko and Sayo are oblivious to this but everyone subtly teases the two about it now. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to make this an ongoing thing, incorporating all the girls and their new relations and developments with each other. If the feedback from this is decent, I'll definitely do that!


End file.
